


[Podfic] follow the white lines by RestlessWanderings

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Swearing, Very Dramatic Readings, lots of yearning, mentions of Sappho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: The world keeps turning after the Apocawasn't and everyone returns to their regular habits. All except for Crowley.She can't stay away even if she wanted to.





	[Podfic] follow the white lines by RestlessWanderings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [follow the white lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440094) by [RestlessWanderings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessWanderings/pseuds/RestlessWanderings). 

> Many thanks to RestlessWanderings for permission to podfic this story. It snagged on a lot of my more ragged memories.

** **  
cover layout and design by compassrose

intro and outro music: **Runaways,** by Elle Lefant, at [Jamendo.](https://www.jamendo.com/track/550588/runaways)  
car sounds: **laurenmartin236** on [freesound](https://freesound.org/) under a [Creative Commons Attribution License](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

Listen or download here:  
** [follow the white lines: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sxJ5lrHYCQKHM3rLFFi6Yp9lr2XLRafq)** (Google Drive) 


End file.
